


Our Little Brother

by revolunacyfireboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolunacyfireboy/pseuds/revolunacyfireboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Ace couldn’t do it, neither could Sabo. He was still their little brother, even if he wasn’t ‘Luffy’ anymore.”</p><p>Written for a request on my tumblr for ASL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Brother

His friends wanted answers. They had none to give.

They wanted his body. Ace gave them his blood stained straw hat instead; told them it was all that was left.  
Not a one of them didn’t cry; Sabo tried to give them comfort (non-existent though it was), he was better at that sort of thing.

It was hard lying to them; they deserved the truth. They would have been able to do what  _needed_ to be done.  
Ace couldn’t do it, neither could Sabo. He was still their little brother, even if he wasn’t ‘Luffy’ anymore.

It wasn’t hard taking care of him; thick chains and a barred, heavy door kept him from causing havoc, and he ate just about anything (any  _meat_ ) they gave him.  
Ace had tried to make the joke that at least that had remained the same, their little brother and his voracious appetite, but the words had stuck in his throat and choked him.  
Sabo hadn’t thought it very funny but had managed a smile for his sake, and let him cry into his shoulder.

They both knew this couldn’t last forever, that  _thing_ wasn’t Luffy anymore; no matter how much it looked like him, no matter how much it sounded like him,  _no matter how much he called their names_.  
It was killing them from the inside.

But they just couldn’t.  
He was still their little brother.

Not even a zombie plague could change that.


End file.
